Lost
by ScarletSorcerer
Summary: Im Not good with Summary's but; This is a Fan fiction about some members of Team Crafted (Others just random you tubers i is girl named Luna is indeed and Offspring of the Ender Dragon, She escaped the End terrified. She ended up finding a Mortal family to take care of her, they end up getting lost and all of them die, but Luna,she meets other people and might fall in love.
1. The Beginning

WARNING: Some of the lines in here do not match up how the youtubers will act.

Pixel Lost

Im Lost in the middle of nowhere. No Food. No Shelter. Alone. Everyday I pray To notch to find food, Shelter or someone to help me, And everyday I wonder why im still alive, running from creepers and skeletons, Somehow I always find food when I need it most. It has been 7 Years since my family got lost in the woods. My Mother died of sickness 2 weeks after we got lost. 3 weeks after that we where attacked by wolfs. Me nor my father where Hurt very badly, But my brother got some serious wounds. 3 days after he got injured he died of blood lost and it being infected. Me and my Father Survived for 3 years until he got attacked by a bear. Im all alone with no one left in my life. "All Alone.. All Alone.." I say to myself When I fall asleep in a Small cave dreaming about my Real home in the end with my real mother the Ender Dragon. In the morning after a couple of long walks I finally found a Small abandon house.. Well I think its Abandon. It had like 35 pieces of raw meat. I cook 1 or 2 to eat for tonight. "I will look around the house.. Tomorrow.." I say before falling asleep on the comfortable couch dreaming about what my Real mother said, "You have the power of all the great dragons". I remember what she said about the great dragons. **Glacier** who is the Ice queen. **Crimson** who is the Nether King. **Scarlet** the Queen of the Underwater. **Jade **the queen of the Earth. **Flare** king of Fire and Lava. **Ryaxsir**, My mother the queen of the End and Void. **Light** the queen of the Sky and the Wise one. Last **Ghostly** the mysterious Dragon no one knows what he looks like. All together they make the Eight Great Dragons. Who I have the powers of them. I ran away from the end because people invaded our home land and was fighting Ryaxsir I was scared so I ran away and my human family raised me.

In the morning I open my eyes to see the sunlight coming in from the window above the Furnaces. I get up and yawn and stretch out. Outside I hear Leafs Breaking. "What was that.." I whisper to myself. I get up slowly and quietly to see what it is. I open the door slowly ready to punch what was on the other side. My reflects kick in and I jump on what ever it was (I know bad reflects). I heard a scream and finally open my eyes. "Umm.. Hi" I heard the guy talk. "Oh.. Hey" I said. "Do you.. Umm mind getting off me"? He asks. I Look and see it was sitting on the guy. "Oh.. Umm.. Sorry" I said. "Dood did u find anything" I heard another guy say. He just stares at me then at his friend then at me. "What..." he finally says after a while of awkward silence. "Hey Benja" The guy that im sitting on said. I finally realize im still sitting on the dude so I get up embarrassed.

"So who's this" The guy possibly named benja said. "I don't know" the guy said. "Why was she like umm sitting on you" Benja Said. "S-sorry about that I thought it was a mob" I said. "Well im glad we found another person out here I guess" Benja Said. "My name is Mitch but My friends call me Benja" Mitch said. "My names Jordan" Jordan said. "That sounds really familiar for some reason" I said looking at Jordan. He has Blue eyes like the morning sky and red sunglasses and wearing a suit. "Oh you're CaptainSparklez and you're BajanCanadian"I said eventually after a long time of looking at them. "Yea and who are you" Mitch said. "Me Oh umm I don't really like saying my name" I Said Nervously. "It can't be THAT bad..Can it"? Jordan said. "Well..." I said looking down at the floor. "Just say it" Mitch said. "Fine. My Name Is Luna for some reason it matched up with my last name which is Midnight" I said.

"So your full name is Luna Midnight"Jordan Asked. "Its not that weird...but it's a little weird" said Mitch."Yea my mother keeps saying its Wonderful because it sounded like 'Luna's Midnight' I said. "Anyway why are u guys here" I asked changing the subject. "We where out camping with a couple buddies and we all got all and split up" Mitch said. "I did see something with fur it looked like... hmm" I said thinking. "A Bacca" Jordan said finally. "Yea I guess it was really.." I said before I was interrupted. "FLUFFY" I heard someone scream. I looked and saw Mitch was tackled by a fluffy creature. "Well Found Jerome" Mitch said wresting on the ground with the so called Jerome. "So this is a bacca" I say confused. "Yea" said Jordan . I looked at Jordan "_He looks kinda cute"_ I say in my mind. "So who is this" Says the Bacca. "Her name is Luna" Mitch says. I see Jerome whisper something in Mitch's Ear. Mitch's face turned red and Jerome started to laugh. "Dood not funny" Says Mitch tackling Jerome. "Wait her name is Luna" Asked Jerome. "Yea Why" says Jordan. "I've heard stories about a girl who ran away from her home which is the End and her name was Luna" says Jerome Looking at me. _"Oh Crap they made stories about me" _I say in my head. "She kinda looks like the girl too" Says Jerome looking at me. "Pfft what are u talking about" I say. "Im not from the end I got lost and been lost for 7 years". I say looking back down at the ground. "7 years wow really" Jordan says. "Do you have any family" Mitch ask. I freeze at hearing the word family. Jordan must have seen my reaction and threw a stick at Mitch and mouthed "Shut up". "Oh umm you don't have to answer that if you don't want to" Mitch said. "No its fine you guys want to come inside" I asked. I poured Three cups of water for them, we all sat on the two couches. I explained the whole thing about my mother, father, and my brother and somehow I still survive finding food when I needed it most. "Wow that's Cool on how you survived for 7 years and how long have you found this house" Jordan asked. "Well I found it yesterday and planed to explore it today" I said. "Until you jumped Jordan" Mitch said laughing. "As I said I thought he was a mob" I said looking at Mitch. _"Mitch kinda looks cute too"_ I think to my self.

Hey, this is kinda my first fan fiction so I don't know where to end it off so this is the best I can do. I hope you ppl like it. And if any spelling or Grammar errors I is sworry!


	2. A Little Explaining to do

"Jerome what where you saying about a girl who ran away from the end" Jordan asked. I freeze _"are they really going to talk about THIS"?!_ I think to my self. "Yea one of the Minecraftians and his buddies went to the end and defeated the Ender Dragon and saw this Girl terrified. They tried to get her to calm down and started to approach her but she screamed and ran and jumped into the Portal back to this world. The Guys are looking for her everywhere to see if she is alright" says Jerome then he looks at me "Luna are you alright" Jerome asked. "Oh umm yea.. They Defeated Ryaxsir.." I said quietly. "Ryaxsir" Mitch asked Confused. "The Ender Dragon has a name? How did you know its name" Jordan Asked. "My Father told me about all the Dragons" I lied. "All"? Jerome asked confused. "Yes there is 8 Dragons. They are called the 8 Great Dragons. Ryaxsir was the Queen of the End and Void, Im surprised they People beat her. She Never goes down without a fight and She always Rises" I say looking at the floor. "Wow anything else about the Great Dragons" Asked Mitch. I explain to them about all the great dragons. "Oh I remember now" says Jordan "The 8 great dragons I think are named **Glacier, Crimson, Scarlet, Jade, Light, Flare, and Ryaxsir. **But I don't know where you got the last one because it wasn't in our History textbook." Jordan says. "That's because.. The last one was badly injured in a unknown dragon war and went forever in hiding. No one knows what he looks like or what his powers are. His name is Ghostly and he is a Ghost Dragon." I say explaining to the three of them. "That's when the girl comes in mind. She was wounded on her leg and the people got some blood tested and it said she had dragon blood. All from 8 different Dragons. They believed it was from all the 8 great dragons. Because they don't know where the 8th dragon is they believe the whole soul of the 8th dragon was transferred to that girl" says Jerome. By the time it became midnight they guys noticed something that I didn't.

I cooked them some meat besides Jerome because he likes it raw for some weird reason. I walk away to set up the three guest rooms for the guys.

-o0O0o-

'Jordan's POV'

" Before didn't she have Aqua Eyes" I asked. "What do you mean by Before aren't her eyes the same color" asked Jerome. "No they are Purple now like the Ender Dragon eyes Purple" I say confused. She comes back out and I was right her eyes are Purple. "Okay The Rooms are ready I will just sleep on the couch for Tonight" Luna Says. "Hey Luna" I say. "Yes Jordan" She looks at me. "Weren't your eyes Aqua Before. They are like Midnight Purple now" I say. She looks confusingly at me then looks at a mirror. She looks frightened but covers it up with that Perfect Smile of hers.

"Oh I must have put the wrong Contacts in I guess" she says. "Oh okay.." I said. "Well you guys better get to sleep its Past Midnight." she says. We all go upstairs into each room and eventually fall asleep.

-o0O0o-

'Luna's POV'

I** walk towards the living room to let them know the rooms are ready. "Okay **The Rooms are ready I will just sleep on the couch for Tonight" I said Smiling at them. "Hey Luna" I hear Jordan Say. "Yes Jordan"? I look at him. "Weren't your eyes Aqua Before. They are like Midnight Purple now" he says. I was confused so I walked over to a mirror. _"Oh Crap how did they change"! _I say to myself in my head. Jordan must saw how I reacted so I just Smiled as cutely as possible and said "Oh I must have put the wrong Contacts in I guess" I said hoping he bought it. "Oh okay.." He says looking a bit confused. "Well you guys better get to sleep its Past Midnight" I say. I hear them go upstairs and go into each room. I lay on the couch and fall asleep. "MY Dear sweet Luna why did you run away please come back to the end.. Its me Your Mother Im waiting for you to come back. We all miss you all 7 of us. We need our 8th dragon. With out you we are not the 8 Great Dragons. Luna Please come back to the end. We need you back my Sweet Sweet Luna." I hear Ryaxsir say. "R-Ryaxsir" I say in confusion. "Yes its me Dear all of us need you to come back to the end. Why did you run away you knew I never die and always come back to life I always rise and take care of the End and Void." She says. "Ryaxsir I ran away for a reason and I found friends" I say "Some of them are cute too" I mumble to myself. The area around me it went from the end to nothing.. The Void. "Mortals have taking away MY 8th dragon MY most powerful Dragon"! She yells. "NO WAY IM GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN THOSE FOOLISH MORTALS ARE GOING TO PAY"! she screams. I wake up

"Luna are you alright"? I hear Jordan say. "I get up in a rush. THUMP! "Oww" I say I blink my eyes and I look and see I fell (Once again) on Jordan. "I..Umm..Sorry" I say Stuttering and get up and help him up. "Its alright. Did you hurt your self" He asks. No im fine thanks for Asking though" I say. "Where is Mitch and Jerome" I ask. "Still asleep" he Answers. "I will cook breakfast hopefully they are awake once its finished cooking". **After the foods finished cooking. Well besides Jerome's.** "Are they STILL asleep" then I see Jordan pasted out on the couch. "Ugh this is what I Get when I live with dudes. "You.. Know **'yawn'.. **I heard that" I hear Jordan say as he stretches.


	3. Danger

I laugh a little. It was like a cute little laugh. Not like im cute. Oh I forgot to explain what I look like. Giggle Im about 5'8 and have Black hair, elbow length with the tips died Purple. I wear a Jacket that is Cyan Color .My undershirt is white nothing special. I normally wear Black jeans but it gets really hot out so I wear Shorts. Im skinny not to skinny though, well for someone who lived and survived in the wild for 7 years going on 8 soon. Im gaining weight from the meat I have been eating which is good. I mean im 18 so I've been lost since I was 13. I go upstairs and I hear Jerome and Mitch screaming stuff. "Well there Wide awake" I say as I enter one of the rooms. I just looked at them and there are just messing around in Pjs (Which is just sweats and no shirt). "Oh umm Sorry" I say I turned around and exit the room and close the door. "Food is ready By the way" I said on the other side of the door. I walk back out to the living room and my Face was red. "What happened" Jordan asked. "Oh.. Nothing" I say trying to make my face go back to normal. After they finally came out dressed and we ate. A bit of awkward silence for a bit until Mitch broke it. "Umm sorry Luna" he says. I didn't say anything. "Im guessing the way you acted you never seen a guy with out his shirt" Jerome says. "Wait what" Jordan asked confused. "Im going to go outside for a walk okay" I say leaving the room and going outside.

-o0O0o-

'Jordan's POV'

"Dude what did you do" I ask confusingly. "Nothing me and Jerome where wrestling and we didn't have on a shirt. That's it" Said Mitch. "Well she walked out into the living room with her face all red so I wanted to know what happened." I said explaining to Mitch and Jerome. Luna Screaming. "Dood was that Luna" Jerome ask. We all get up and run outside. We see Luna running towards us. "Luna what's wr-" I say before she just runs and hugs me not letting go of my shirt. "Luna" I say. "Girl wait up we wont hurt you"! I hear a voice calling out. We see in front of us, Sky and Ty with Ian? "Jordan? Mitch? Jerome" says Sky. "Dood we thought we lost you guys. And how did u guys manage to kill the Ender Dragon a few days ago" Mitch says.

-o0O0o-

'Luna's POV'

"She's Not dead" I say. All of them looked confusingly at me. "What do you mean she's not dead." Jordan Asked. "She Is coming after me. She wants me back in the end. She Said that Foolish Mortals took away her 8th dragon" I say still holding on to Jordan's shirt.

"She wants her 8th dragon back? I thought you where lost for 7 years. They killed the Ender Dragon a few days ago." Jerome said confusingly. "Time is Different. Two different Dimensions" I say"You're the girl who ran away from the end" Jordan asked confusingly. _"I never wanted to tell them, Mostly Jordan he sounded scared when he said that"_ I think to my self. I let go of his shirt and start to run off. "Luna Wait" I hear Jordan say. "Leave me alone" I say. As soon as I run off into the woods I get a headache. I Blacked out. "Luna im sorry I had to make you faint" someone says. "W-who's there" I said scared and confused. I was no where, it was pitch black. "Me your Mother. Im kinda sad you don't call me by Mom" Ryaxsir said. "Ryaxsir what did you do.." I said faintly. "I want you back in the end. As Soon As Possible" she says looking down at me. "What if I don't want to" I said snapping back at her. "I need the 8th dragon back, Dear" She said pausing before saying 'Dear'. "No" I say standing up. "Im not coming back, I wont come back. The First time you see me in the end is the last time you live."I say as my eyes turn Silver and I get wings. _"Is this the power of the Ghost Dragon"_ I think to my self feeling intense power running threw my body. "So I see you unlocked the ghost dragon powers" Ryaxsir said. "Now I will send someone to get you back and who ever gets in my way will.. Die" She said flying off.

-o0O0o-

'Jordan's POV'

I see her laying on the ground. "Luna" I yell. She doesn't move. "She is still breathing" I say in relief. I pick her up bridal style and carry her back to the house. "Found Luna" I say as I enter the room where all my friends are. "So her name is Luna" Ty said. I put her on the couch and put a blanket over her. I look at her for a bit. _"She looks cute when she's sleeping. It looks like she's scared and wants to run away from everything though_." I think to my self while looking at her. "Looks like someone's in love" I hear Sky teasing. "Am Not" I said blushing a bit. "Yes you do just admit it." "No" "Yes" "No". Seems like the argument went on forever. "Dood just say it we wont tell her. Plus if you say it then one of us wont end up confessing to her first. Im talking about Mitch by the way" says Jerome laughing. Mitch threw a pillow at Jerome. "Fine you want me to say it"? I said. "Yes for the millionth time" Says Ian."Fine. Im in Love with Luna Happy" I said Blushing a bit. None of them where talking. I was hoping they all just where surprised I said it and hopefully I didn't just say I loved Luna while she was awake. I Look at her.

-o0O0o-

'Luna's POV'

I hear faint sounds of people talking. I wake up. All of it is a blur. I don't move. I just listing to what the people are talking about with closed eyes. "Fine u want me to say it"says someone. _"I know that voice. That's Jordan Voice._" I think to my self. "Yes for the millionth time" Says someone I don't recognize the voice though, must be one of the new dudes. "Fine. Im In Love with Luna, Happy" Says Jordan. I open my eyes In shock. He turned around to look at me. His face was Red, Really Red. "H-H-Hey Luna" He says Stuttering. I just Moan not really wanting to talk. "Did you hear anything" Jordan Ask. I shake my head No but all the rest of the dudes knew I was awake. For some reason I knew they weren't going to tell Jordan, 1 I liked him back or 2 that I heard everything. I get up head feeling a bit dizzy. "You shouldn't move very fast. You fainted out of nowhere" Says Jerome. I mumble. "Can she talk" says Ian. She looks at the 3 new guys and gets up. "Luna take it easy" Says Jordan. I don't say anything. "Who.. Was the one who landed the final hit on Ryaxsir and 'Killed her" I say standing up perfectly fine even tho on the inside im in great Pain. "I did" Says the dude in headphones. I walk over to him and slap him. It echoed threw the room. "Ow What the hell" He said. "She Is Coming.. You Only Encouraged.. her she wants.. me back in the end she.. will kill.. any one.. who gets in her.. way.." I manage to get out pausing in between a few words. "Luna are you alright" Says Mitch. "..L-leave.." I say. "What.. Why. Luna what's wrong." Jordan Said. "Cant you guys see. She wants to protect all of us. So she wants us to leave so we wont get hurt." Says Jerome. "Finally..Someone..Who..Understands" I say. I start shaking a bit. I feel the presence of a Enderman. "Enderman" I said. Two of them pull out swords. Its past Midnight. The Light went off. "W-What. How can an enderman do this" Says The one I slapped. "Its Ryaxsir." I say. I see a fireplace. I walk slowly over to it. "Luna? Luna?!" I hear Jordan say. "Im fine. I have 'Matches' To light a fire so we can see" I said. I manage to get a small fireball In my hands and place it on the wood. The fire spreads and we can see better. "You guys might want to.. Stand Still" I say. "Why" Says Mitch. A sword Appears in my hand and I end up finding the enderman and Defeating it. The lights going back on. The inside Pain is gone. But I got hurt by the Enderman a bit. The sword disappears and the lights are back on. My wound starts to heal its self. I looked a bit confused and remembered I unlocked the Ghost Dragons Powers. The sword I used was a Underwater sword deadly to Enderman. Thanks to the Scarlet the Queen of the Underwater. "Luna What the hell was that" says one of them in sunglasses.


	4. Everybody Lies

Ryaxsir wants me back in the end. She will kill anyone who gets in her way." I say feeling better. "Did you get hurt" says the one I slapped.

I was shocked that he cared. After a while everyone was sleeping ether on the couch or on the floor. I was just sitting on the furnace looking out the window. I opened up the window a bit and a breeze started to flow threw. My hair started to blow. And it kinda sparkled. "Why is it so cold in here" I look over and see the one in headphones. "Oh im sorry" I say closing the window. "Oh its fine." He says. I look over at his cheek and its still red. "Im sorry I slapped you. I was scared and didn't know what to do." I say feeling a bit sorry. "Oh its fine by the way my Name is Ty" He says joining me on the furnaces. He is sitting across me and we talked forever. "Okay you promise you wont tell ANYONE" I say. I learn towards him (You guys I thought I was gonna kiss him weren't you lol) "W-what" Ty says confusingly and blushing a bit. "Don't worry im not going to kiss you. Im just going to Heal your cheek. It's a bit red and its annoying me that I did that" I say putting my hand over his cheek and it starts to heal. "Wow thanks" He says smiling. I yawn. "I can tell your tired" He says. "Mhmm" I say then I end up falling asleep on him. "Dood she fell asleep on Ty" I hear someone say, Well that's Jerome. I yawn then wake up blinking. "I feel asleep on who.." I say rubbing my eyes. "On Ty" Says Mitch Sounding a bit jealous. "Oh.. Sorry" I say getting off the furnace. "Do you mind explaining to us about the enderman.' Says one of them. I look at him and the other guy with sunglasses confused. "Oh that ones Ian and the other one is Adam" Says Jordan. "No" I say walking outside. "Turned down" I hear Adam Say. An hour later I walk back inside. "Welcome Back" I hear Ty say. "Thank you" I say Smiling. "Ahem she has a thing for Ty." I hear Jerome say. "I will end up throwing a shoe at you" I say. "Pfft that wont hurt" Says Jerome. I look annoyed at him. "I will make you eat cooked fish" I say walking up stairs. "Nooo Not Vile Creatures." I hear Him yell. "Oh and By the way. **I tossed a jacket at Mitch.** Thanks for letting me use your jacket" I say. "When was this" Jordan says. "And what happened to the 'if I say I liked her you guys wouldn't flirt with her" I hear him say. "We said that we wouldn't confess" Mitch says. "And what about the time when you said she was annoying and stupid and saying random stuff about her, Jordan" Jerome says. "Ahem" Ian says looking up at me. All of them turn around I was standing there. Not sad but Angry. I Hear an enderman teleport behind me and I just teleport behind it and kill it with Aqueous blade then I make the sword disappear. "Holy Crap" I hear Adam say. I stand there quite just looking at them. "Im done" I say. "What do you mean your done" I hear Ty say. "Im going to the end. I don't want to see any of you there. I walk past them going outside. The enderman kinda scratched my arm but I didn't care. I guess they saw it and they started to worry. I walk outside and I hear someone run behind me it was Jordan. "Jordan don't try-" I say before I was cutoff by Jordan Kissing me? I was surprised at first but I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. 3

After seemed like forever we broke the kiss. I stood there looking at him blushing. "I don't want you to go to the end" he says hugging me. "I don't want to leave ether but I have to" I say breaking from the hug. "Why" "Because if I don't she will kill you guys." I say looking at him serious. "We will be okay. All of us are worried about you" He says. "Fine I will stay for a bit but not long" "I found you Luna" I hear a familiar voice say. He comes out of the shadows. I stare looking half scared to death. "I see you remember me, Luna" He says. I summon up a blade, pitch black with a handle made of dark purple glowing diamonds. "I see you unlocked Ghostly's Power" He says. "What the hell are you doing here, you should go back to the nether and stay there." I say holding the sword handle tighter. "I cant go home with out my Princess" he says. "Aaron, im not your princess." I say and I hug Jordan. Jordan looked confused . "This dude can't be better than the Prince of the Nether" Aaron says. "He is way better so go home and cry to Crimson" I say taking Jordans hand and walking away. "See ya soon" he says smiling at me and waving. _"So weird"_ I think to my self. We enter the house and everyone seemed to perk up when they saw me. "Umm sorry I kinda freaked out over nothing." I say. I could tell Jordan was telling them something I just didn't know what.

:3 Month Time Skip: lol

Everyone has a room of their own and I explored more and found a secret music room under the house. I didn't tell anyone about it because I LOVED music and I played so many Instruments, so its like my little quite place. I enter the room and started to clean up a bit. I could hear people talking upstairs. I didn't really care so I kept cleaning. "I see your keeping secrets from them" I hear someone say. I turn around and I see Aaron standing there. "Why don't you leave me alone Aaron." I say go back to cleaning. "I cant leave my Princess with these Guys" he says. I knew what he was thinking. "Your more Perverted then them Aaron" I say looking at him. "I see... you can read minds now" He says thinking. "Aaron. I know what your thinking" I say looking annoyed. "Sorry" he says and disappears. "Gosh I hate him so much" I say. I go back up out of the secret area into my room. (I built my room over the secret entrance). I walk outside and climb onto a Jungle tree and sit there. I end up falling asleep. I woke up when it was sunrise. I get up but I trip and almost fall from the tree but I grab one of the vines. "Well this isn't going to end well" I say to my self. "HELP" I scream as loudest as I can. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" I scream. The vines Snaps. _"Oh Shit"_ I say to my self. I scream while falling. "I gotcha" Someone says. I think its Jordan but it ends up being "Ty"? I say confusingly.

He is holding me bridal style and walks back to the house. All the guys where in the living room chatting. "Hey im back. I caught something falling from a tree" he says and laughs a bit. "Not funny" I say. "Wait what. Falling from a tree" Mitch says. "Yea I was looking for some pigs and I hear someone scream so I ran and caught her just in time. "Ahem" says Jordan. Ty was still holding me Bridal style in his arms. "Oh Sorry Jordan" he says and puts me down. I giggle at him from being Jealous. "We thought you where down in your Music room. We didn't know you where out climbing, I mean falling from trees" says Ian. "IAN" all of them yell. "What" he says. "Ugh. Who found out first" I say crossing my arms. "Jordan" everyone says pointing at Jordan. "Thanks Guys" he says. I just walk away "Not really a secret place anymore" I say entering the Music room. I start playing "Kiss me" on the Piano (_#Link /1Jc44jjFesQ?list=PLuZKnYsIFWkYUwlOECRTgSqrnTUC3as6O Just copy And past)_. After I finished playing it I went to the living room. "I didn't know you can play the Piano and Sing" says Jerome. "Wait you guys heard me" I say Blushing a bit. "No need to feel embarrassed it was awesome" says Ty. "Indeed it was, Luna" I hear someone say. I look over to the corner to see, Aaron?

My sword appeared again. "Aaron get the hell out of here" I say gripping the handle of the sword. "Who is he" says Ty. "I see only you and Jordan know who I am. " he says. "I am Aaron the Prince of the Nether my, father is Crimson the Nether King. And Luna here is Wanted Everywhere in all the Kingdoms. She turned 19 yesterday so by now all the Princes are looking for her. But I found her first so therefor she is my princess" Aaron says explaining to them. "Wait you just turned 19"? Says Jordan. "Oh I see she hasn't told you" says Aaron. I look at the floor not really wanting to say anything. "Oh, I see im not the first prince to find her" Aaron says looking at Ty. "What do you mean? One of them is a Prince" I ask confusingly. "Glaciers Son" Aaron says. "Glacier"? I ask. I can tell he is looking at Ty. "Ty"?. He looks at the ground. A see a Ice blue aura around him _"Great New Powers"_. I say in my head. I look at Aaron he has a Crimson (Duh) Aura around him. "Oh I see your Nickname now is Ty, I don't see how you got that nickname because your real name is Galaxy" Says Aaron. I look at Ty and so does everyone else in the room. "I-I" was all Ty or Galaxy Could say. I sigh and walk away to my room, I slam the door so everyone could hear it. "Uh-Oh someone made the Princess Mad" I could hear Aaron say. After a while I could hear them all Yelling at Ty Galaxy or Aaron. I just sat at my Piano and Played another song and started to sing. (The lyrics are in _Italic_ so you can just skip it if you want to)

_We do what we have to when we fall in love._

_We say what we need to get out when it's not enough._

_Whether it's to yourself, or lookin' at someone else._

_Everybody lies, lies, lies._

_It's the only truth sometimes._

_Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find._

_Or buried deep inside. Everybody lies._

_Just being honest, we're playing for both sides._

_It's easy to deceive but it's hard when the trust that's broken is mine._

_For better, or for worse, for the happy, for the hurt._

_Everybody lies, lies, lies._

_It's the only truth sometimes._

_Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find._

_Or buried deep inside. Yeah, everybody lies._

_Everybody lives, and everybody dies._

_Yeah._

_Oh it doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere_

_Waiting for the world to find._

_Or buried deep inside. Or buried deep inside._

_Everybody lies. _

I end up staying in the room crying and falling asleep. Knowing that one of the people I trusted was one of the Offsprings of the 8 Dragons. Knowing that I trusted him and he just wanted to get close to me and then get me to be his. _"What the hell am I thinking. It seems like I like him. _:T. _This is annoying why am I crying over such a small stupid thing, I have Jordan, Why the heck am I thinking about Ty or Galaxy." _I think to my self. I end up waking up and brushing off the tears. I can hear people talking/yelling upstairs. I just end up listing to the conversation.

**Wow This was sad. And I hope your Enjoying this Fac fiction :D this is only the forth chapter I think... anyways! I might just add 1 more chapter then not post for liek 1 or 2 days because thinking of a new Plot :O! Luna Out 3**


	5. Short Chapter :(

-o0O0o-

'Jordan's POV' (Ooo Haven't done this in a while)

"_What the hell."_ I think to my self. Ty just stands there looking like an idiot. "Galaxy, why didn't you just, I don't know teleport her back to your ice Kingdom. I know you have the power to do that" says Aaron "Because" He says. "I don't want to hurt her". "Its to late for that now" I say. All my friends looked at me and was surprised I responded like that. "What" I say. "Anyway... Ty why didn't you just tell us that you where a prince". Says Adam. "I don't want to be a prince. I hate being treated like royalty. Do you want me to end up Like Aaron" says ty pointing at Aaron. "Point Taking" Says Adam. _"This is really stupid. I don't know why but I despise Ty or Galaxy what ever the heck is his name"_ I say to my self looking at Ty. He sighs. "Jordan I know what your thinking" He finally says. "Yea all the offsprings off the dragons can read minds and tell what other people are thinking. Its just that none of us can read Luna's Mind. That's how I found her." Says Aaron.

-o0O0o-

'Luna's POV'

I end up getting up and walk out of my room and I just sit on the top stair and listing to there conversation. I end up listing to Aaron's mind for some weird reason. I wish I didn't. I saw/heard what he was thinking and my face turned bright red. I ended up throwing a shoe at him. "Oww gosh darn it."he says. I just sat there while my face was bright red. All of them look at me. "Aaron your one Perverted Half Blood." I say looking at him. I end up looking at Ty. _"Im sorry I didn't tell you Princess Luna_"he was thinking. Then he bows like I am a queen or something. "Ty what" Mitch looks at him. Then all of them look at me. Aaron ends up doing the same thing as Ty. "Ugh im going to have to say it am I" I mumble to myself. I sighed "You may Rise Aaron and Galaxy" I say looking at one then the other. They both stood up. "Whaaat" Jerome says. "One, Aaron you know I hate having to say that, Two Galaxy do not ever bow in front of me again unless I am in the end with Ryaxsir" I say kinda scolding them both. "I hate being treated as Royalty, unlike you Aaron" I say fiddling with my thumbs. "Sorry" says Aaron and Galaxy(Just gonna call Ty Galaxy to Confusing Dx).

**Sooooo sorry for the short chapter. Has some major History and Science Homework .! Again Soooo sorry! Luna Outz 3)**


	6. ForMehFriend!

**Hey Guys its Luna and I just want to say This to my Annoying but AMAZING Best best best best friend! **

**Hi Corey, Thanks for being there for me. I really appreciate it! You keep asking what I always write when im bored or have stuff on my mind when I cant say it or talk about. I don't really like showing my friends any thing I write because well, ITS EMBARRASSING! So yea. Anyways this is what I write if you have time to read it. This Story might end up being about 100 Chapters! Anywaysssss Thanks for everything you've done! **

**Luna (Or Elizabeth :P)**


	7. Uila

-o0O0o-

Luna's POV(short 1 sorry)

"Okay someone please explain to us what the heck was that" says Jerome half yelling. "Its nothing" I reply. "Having two people bow in front of you is not nothing, Luna". "Well It really is nothing, Jerome" I say half yelling at him. I stand up walking down the stairs and walking outside. "Im going for a small walk by the lake.".

-oO0Oo-

Ty's(Galaxy) POV (Omigosh!)

"Hey Galaxy, Why did you defeat Ryaxsir? You do know she is going to have Glacier kill you correct?" says Aaron. I put my head in my hands and just sit there not saying anything. "Galaxy" says Aaron Sternly. "Take after your Father don't you Aaron" I say lifting my head back up. "Ty explain to us why did you bow in front of Luna? Is she THAT important?" says Jerome. All of us look at him, Jordan looked like he was going to murder Jerome is the most painful way and slowest way possible. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant like as Royalty." he says sounding a bit terrified of what Jordan might do. I admit yea I have a slight Crush on Luna but.. She is with Jordan. I just wonder, how far away the other princes are. "Good thinking Galaxy.". "Aaron stop reading my mind" I say standing up. "What did Ty say" says Adam. Ian is just being quite same thing with Mitch and Jerome, they are just watching what's going on. "He was wondering on, well if I found her how far away are the other 6 prince's are" Says Aaron explaining. "Not far, Really really close" says Mitch finally saying something than looking out the window, he got up in a rush. "What is it" says Jordan. "It had to be him.." Aaron says looking mad as heck. "Are you serious, please tell me its just his twin PLEASE tell me its just his twin" I say looking annoyed. "Nope and he's with Luna right now. I can sense him, Cant you Galaxy" Aaron asked. "Haven't used many powers sense I left the kingdom, which was 10 years ago." I say. **Yelling**. "What was that" Mitch asked. "Ugh that guy better keep his hands to himself" Aaron says before running out of the house. "Guys stay here, this might get.. Well rough." I say following Aaron. "No im going after Luna, Ty or Galaxy. What make you think she want's someone who lied to her to save her" Jordan says walking towards the door. "Sigh...Jordan, guys im sorry" I say then I freeze the entry way to the house. I could barely hear Jordan shouting at me. I ran after Aaron and finally seeing HIM grabbing a hold on Luna's wrist. "Let her go now" Aaron yells. Huh maybe he is not half bad at protecting someone, What the heck am I thinking he is Fire and im Ice two different elements."Oh hello Aaron, Galaxy nice to see you again." he says. "Tst your so horrid I don't even want to say your name." Says Aaron. "Galaxy would you says his name in a stern voice, if you cant then im going to have to say it. If you cant handle saying something Stern Softy." says Aaron. So wrong about him being nice and stuff. "Yea I know Galaxy" he says. "Sigh.. Why do you make me say his name" I mumble. He is still holding Luna, she is trying her best to fight back make him let go of her arm. That just make me mad, how he treats her I hate him so much. "Gal, calm down your eyes they are turning icy blue" says Aaron. "Sorry, Anyway, you should let her go, Uila" I say at sternly as possible. "Ha, you want her? She is just fortune calling my name" Uila says. "Let her Go" Aaron says. "No way I have her and she will always be mine" Uila grabs Luna by the back and Kisses Her on the lips, He pulls her lips apart and his tongue enters her mouth.


End file.
